


Dinner And A Show

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, Movie Theater Making Out, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly and Suzy have a date night. Nice and simple, right?





	Dinner And A Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fringewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!
> 
> Thank you, Faige, for helping me clear out some cobwebs!

Holly was sitting next to Suzy.

It was a nice restaurant - good vegetarian options, lots of interesting drinks of the boozey and the dry variety.

Holly had a glass of some fancy beer, Suzy was drinking a concoction of sweet juice and something fizzy, without any alcohol. 

They looked like a respectable queer couple, all things considered - Suzy might have gothed it up a bit, although she'd been requested not to wear any lipstick, and she was wearing the nice ladybug pendant that Holly had given her.

Holly was her usual witchy self, as gorgeous as ever.

In Suzy's obviously unbiased opinion.

And Holly was crowded close to Suzy, thigh to thigh - even though Suzy was eating chicken, which was a bit of a surprise - sometimes Holly could be a bit squeamish about being near meat.

Huh.

But Suzy was very aware of how close together they were - how Holly was only using one hand to eat her roasted cauliflower, the other hand on Suzy's thigh.

How the two of them were in a dark corner of the restaurant. 

And Holly was just... talking casually, about nothing in particular.

Suzy was having trouble keeping track, because Holly's hand was on her leg.

It wasn't even doing anything, it was just... on her leg.

And Holly was talking about... what was Holly talking about?

"I ended up having to go all over the fabric district just to find that one roll," Holly was saying, and Suzy pulled her attention away from the way her heart was beating right under Holly's hand.

"Yeah? That sounds frustrating."

"Oh, it was," said Holly, "but it was worth it. Evelyn's cloak is going to look _amazing_ , when it's finally finished."

"I'm sure it will be," said Suzy, aware that she was making pleasantries.

"So you do realize I know you're not paying attention, right?" 

Holly sounded amused.

"Um?"

"I know that all you can think about right now is where I'm gonna put my hand," said Holly. "Regardless of whatever I said. Isn't that right, ladybug?"

Suzy blushed at the special nickname, blushed harder at the way that Holly's hand was moving up her leg, under her black skirt.

"I asked you a question," Holly said, and she squeezed, hard enough that the flesh dimpled.

Suzy took a deep, nervous breath, and she nodded.

"Right," said Holly, and she let go of Suzy's leg, patting it gently. 

Suzy's heart was beating very fast. 

"So you looking forward to the movie?"

Suzy licked her lips, trying to get her throat working.

"Yeah," she finally managed to get out.

"I heard it's horrible," Holly said cheerfully, taking another bite of her cauliflower.

"So why are we going to see it?"

"You've never enjoyed a horrible movie?"

"Well, okay, no, I have," said Suzy. 

"Anyway," said Holly, "I never really had the chance to do the youthful rebellion thing of making out in the back of a movie theater, and I thought I'd give it a go."

Suzy coughed on her chicken, and she got a whack on the back for her trouble.

"You had, uh, you had plans for the evening?"

"There was a reason I told you not to wear black lipstick," Holly said, as if that was a totally normal observation to make.

... oh god, Suzy was so dead.

But if there was ever a way to go....

"Suzy?"

Holly shot her a concerned look.

"Hmm?"

"You okay, scoot?"

"Yeah," Suzy said, and she licked her lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Just, uh.. it's warm in here."

"Do you want to take off your scarf?"

Suzy was wearing a rather... low cut shirt.

The scarf was making it a bit more family friendly, as it were.

"No, no, I'm okay," Suzy said thickly.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't want you to overheat...."

"I'll be fine," Suzy said, and she was blushing, staring into her chicken.

"Well, we should work on finishing our food," said Holly. "We don't want to be late for the movie, do we?"

"Oh, no," said Suzy. "That would be bad."

"The very height of badness."

Suzy took a big bite of her food, to keep from saying anything really stupid.

Holly shot her a sidelong look, grinning, and Suzy blushed harder.

* * *

The ride to the theater was practically... sedate. 

They talked about games, about books, about their respective cats.

It wasn't until they were both settled into their seats in the back of the theater that Holly wrapped an arm around Suzy's shoulders, her head on Suzy's shoulder.

It was... it was sweet.

It was romantic.

The theater was also empty.

It wasn't until the lights had dimmed and the previews began that Holly's breath whispered in Suzy's ear.

"I've been wanting to feel your wet little pussy since I saw you in that dress."

Suzy made a surprised noise, and she shivered convulsively.

"I can't help it," Holly added, and she was... she was talking in her regular voice, she wasn't even trying to sound sexy, she was just _talking_ , like it was just a thing that you _said_ to someone, and that wasn't fair at all.

"N-no?"

"You're just so cute," Holly said, and she was pushing Suzy's scarf to the side, shoving down the neck line of Suzy's shirt, baring Suzy's breasts to the world. 

Well, the bit of the world in the dark movie theater.

Suzy was wearing a low cut bra as well, and Holly just... shoved the cups down, forcing Suzy's breasts up, almost presenting them. 

Suzy's arms were glued to the armrests, or so it seemed.

Until Holly was... Holly was getting out of her seat, and she was climbing into Suzy's lap, straddling her, and her skirt was riding up as well - Suzy caught a flash of polka dot panties - and then Holly was just balancing on Suzy's lap, holding Suzy's breasts in each hand. 

"Look at these," Holly cooed, and she kneaded them, tugging on Suzy's nipples between her fingers, and Suzy had to cover her mouth with her own hand to keep from making any noise. "Every day, I count my blessings, that I get to see you every day. That I get to make you writhe under me, that I know what your face looks like when you're about to cum, the way your hungry cunt just pulls my fingers in, the way you whimper when I do this...." 

Holly twisted her wrist, Suzy's nipple between her knuckles still, and it twisted.

The pain of it was enough to make Suzy shudder, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Holly let go, ghosting her fingers along the milky tops of Suzy's breasts, and Suzy sobbed again. 

She was shaking, already so wet that it was smearing on her thighs, her heartbeat loud and firm between her legs.

"God, ladybug, I can't get enough of you...."

Holly leaned forward, pressing her nose against Suzy's, and Suzy tried to press her own face forward, to kiss Holly, but Holly pulled back, chuckling.

"No, ladybug, ask."

"P-p-please?"

Suzy was almost sobbing, as she stared up at Holly, her eyes wide, her breath heaving.

It was a good thing the theater was so empty, or they would have been in... a great deal of trouble.

Her heart was racing at the thought of being caught, but at the same time... there was something exciting about all of this. 

Something illicit.

"Please what?"

Holly began to pluck at her nipples, gently, with barely the tips of her fingers, and they were clever fingers, they were so gentle, and the gentleness was undoing Suzy, it was leaving her nothing but a wet puddle of goo. 

Her panties were going to be cold and sticky.

Were already cold and sticky, truth be told, but her pussy was producing so much warmth that everything was warm, from her scalps to the soles of her feet.

"Please, let me kiss you."

"You want me to let you kiss me?"

"Yes!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Holly said, and she stayed still, let Suzy kiss her.

Suzy paused, pulling back.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?"

"You asked me to let you kiss me," Holly said, and Suzy resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Holly could be a pain like this sometimes.

It was one of the reasons Suzy was so crazy about her.

"Can you please kiss me back as well?"

"See, ladybug, you gotta be more _specific_ ," said Holly, and then she was kissing Suzy, her tongue in Suzy's mouth, her breath was soft and warm, and Suzy was shaking, panting, kissing her back.

She was going to need to fix her makeup. 

Oh, the horror.

Suzy lost herself in the sweetness of it, the push-pull of mouth against mouth, the way Holly's hands were tangled in her hair, 

She pulled back to catch a breath, and her hands were on Holly's hips, as Holly's hands took a handful of her hair, yanking her head back, and now Holly's mouth was on her neck, kissing along it, pausing at Suzy's pulse point to leave an especially wet, ticklish kiss.

Suzy bit back her giggle, squirming, and she was panting, her eyes sliding shut, her breath coming in desperate, gasping pants.

Holly's other hand was going to Suzy's breasts again, tugging on her nipples, twisting them, pulling on them.

Suzy was letting out little noises... almost squeaks, trying not to moan too loudly, to make too much of a scene.

And then Holly was leaning lower, twisting herself in some kind of uncomfortable position, but her mouth was on top of Suzy's breast, her mouth was on the very edge of it, and then Holly's mouth was on her nipple, Holly was _nipping_ at it, and Suzy's eyes were rolling back in her head, 

"It's so easy to shut you up, you know that?" Holly pulled off of Suzy's nipple, then went to the other one, sucking on it, hard enough that it almost hurt.

Almost.

It was making Suzy twitch and clench, her body beyond her control.

"I can... I can keep talking," Suzy stuttered.

"Oh yeah? Even when I do this?"

"Oh, s-s-su...."

Suzy trailed off, as Holly shoved her breasts together, kissing each nipple, then slopping sucking on both of them. 

There was going to be drool on the front of Suzy's dress.

"How about this?"

Holly's voice was calm, sweet, right in Suzy's ear, as she kissed her way back up, kneading Suzy's breasts with both hands. 

"How about I slide my hand up that skirt of yours, see how wet you are?"

Suzy nodded desperately, panting, trying to gape her legs open wider, as Holly's hand slid under her skirt, against the crotch of her panties.

"Oh wow, you are my horny little ladybug, aren't you?"

Suzy just nodded, as Holly's finger slid into the leg of her panties, and then it was sliding into her, curling, and Holly's thumb was on her clit.

Suzy pressed her face into Holly's chest, panting into Holly's shirt, as Holly swirled the pad of her thumb against Suzy's clit, and her finger was curling and thrusting, gently, and Suzy was trembling.

"I can feel how tightly you're squeezing me," Holly said. "How badly you want to be filled up. I bet if I had worn my dick, you'd be riding me as we speak, wouldn't you?"

Suzy just nodded frantically, keeping the eye contact.

If she tried to say anything, it would come out wrong.

And then there was gunfire on screen, and they both jumped at the same time, and then Holly was grinning. 

"You get all tight when you do that," she told Suzy, and they made eye contact. 

Suzy had to work hard not to start giggling, and then Holly added a second finger, and he thumb was rubbing, and Suzy just... turned to goo, flopping back against the theater seat, just taking it, as Holly watched her face.

"You're gonna cum right here, right now," Holly told her. "You're gonna be my good little ladybug, you're gonna cum in a movie theater seat, just for me, and you're gonna thank me, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, thank you, Holly, thank you so much, thank you thank you thank... _you_!"

And then she was cumming.

Just like that, her orgasm wracked through her, left her shuddeing, shaking, panting, her whole body tense, her back arching, her cunt spasming and squeezing Suzy's fingers.

"Such a good little girl for me, isn't that nice, oh, I can feel how much wetter you're getting...."

Holly kept murmuring obscenities to Suzy, leaning forward, kissing her gently, almost chastely, as she withdrew her fingers.

Then she grinned.

"Take your panties off," she told Suzy.

"W-what?"

"I want them," said Holly. "Give them to me."

"Oh. Right." Suzy cleared her throat. "You're, uh, you're gonna have to... gonna have to get off of my lap for that."

"... right," said Holly, and now she was grinning, looking sheepish.

It was adorable.

She was also licking her fingers, even as she settled onto the seat next to Suzy, and that sent another thrill of arousal through Suzy, leaving her weak kneed.

It really was a good thing that Suzy hadn't worn the tights she'd been planning on.

Suzy wriggled out of her panties, and she handed them over to Holly, her hands still shaking.

"My finger is all pruney," Holly said, and she was grinning. "You must have been really wet, huh?"

"Still am," Suzy said, and she cleared her throat.

"You know, I'm still wet too," Holly said, her tone so... casual. "We should do something about that."

"I'll do anything you want," Suzy said earnestly, and she meant it, too.

"... well, first, let's get you more presentable," said Holly, and Suzy giggled a bit in spite of herself, adjusting her shirt again, putting her breasts away.

* * *

They were in Suzy's car.

They were in Suzy's car, in the dark corner of the parking lot, and had Holly planned that, when she pointed out this parking spot?

It was... it was awkward, but it was worth it, with the front seat pushed all the way to the front, and Suzy sitting on the floor in front of the back seat, with Holly's legs on her shoulders.

Holly's cunt was in her face, soft and pink and wet, and Suzy was sucking on Holly's clit, as Suzy clung to her hair, her hips wriggling.

"Oh god, good... good, like that, ladybug, fuck, please, don't stop, fuck, _right_ there!"

Suzy kept sucking as she slid a finger into Holly, Holly's heels digging into her sides, and then Holly's back was arching as she cried out.

Suzy's face was covered in musky, salty goo, and Holly was sobbing, her voice going up in pitch as Suzy licked her and sucked, until she was going completely stiff, her whole body shaking.

She came like an earthquake, squeezing Suzy's fingers, and Suzy watched Holly's face, enraptured, her eyes wide.

Holly looked like she was in pain, as her face opened like a flower, bloomed, and then it was relaxed, as Holly went liquid.

There was squirt down the front of Suzy's dress, along her neck, and there was so much slick that it was all that Suzy could taste or smell.

"You're amazing at that," Holly said, her voice dreamy.

"What can I say? I've had a good teacher," Suzy said, and she nuzzled into Holly's stomach, no doubt getting Holly's shirt gross, but who cared, because they were going to go home and snuggle on the couch with cats.

"Such a good ladybug," Holly said, stroking Suzy's hair off of her face. "Next time, I'm gonna fuck you in the restaurant, I think."

"... oh god," Suzy groaned, and she squirmed closer. 

"You know you love it," Holly teased.

... Suzy didn't really have an argument for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like this, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
